


King of Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Throne of Glass Fusion, Loosely based on Sarah J. Maas's Throne of Glass series, M/M, Magic, basically a throne of glass au, magic is ILLEGAL but otabek wants to try it out anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Captain of the King's Guard, Otabek Altin should know better than to dabble in something illegal. However, he's chosen to ignore that and try learning magic anyways. Luckily for him, his closest friends are the prince and an assassin.tldr; Otabek does some risky stuff and almost gets caught.





	King of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read Throne of Glass, you'll know that this is a lot different. At the same time, it's the same.

Otabek Altin's misfortune began on a clear fall day. Looking back, he really didn't know what he'd done to deserve it. He'd always followed his orders and never stepped out of line. He was always well groomed and on time, never once missing a meeting. But that was before he started looking into magic and why it was illegal. Before he met lethal assassin Yuri Plisetsky, he might add, as if throwing Yuri under the bus might clear his own name. he couldn't do that, not to his lover. It wouldn't be fair. He wouldn't, however, do that, because if anyone's name should be thrown out in an attempt of self-saving, it would be that of the prince. He was the one who'd gotten Otabek to even  _approach_ this whole magic scene in the first place. He knew that JJ knew that he was naturally curious, _he knew_. But he would never,  _never_ say anything against the prince. Not if he wanted to keep his head attached to his body, which he did. He didn't fancy being headless, or, for that matter, dead. He would take whatever punishment and he would definitely  _not_ say anything about Yuri or Jean, even if they did know about it.

He remembered when he'd first showed Yuri. The blond had been absolutely  _shocked_ , staring at Otabek like he'd just killed someone in front of him.  _And he might have well done it._

"Otabek, that's illegal," Yuri had mumbled against Otabek's collarbone, pressing his face into the older man's neck to shield his eyes. He'd been seriously confused as to why someone of such a high status like Otabek would ever  _try_ using magic, knowing that he could be killed. They could both be killed and frankly, Yuri did _not_ want to die.   
"I know," Otabek tells him, keeping one arm around Yuri. "I know it's illegal, but I had to at least try." There was a pause and everything is silent until Yuri looked up at him and let out his usual sigh. 

"They're going to kill you if anyone ever finds out," the blond huffed, "and I don't want you to die." He'd been clinging to Otabek at that moment, fearing that he'd lose him if he let him go. 

"I won't die. And if they do kill me, it will have been worth it." After his statement, Yuri scoffed loudly, pulling away from him and smacking his lover's arm with all of his might. 

"You're an idiot, Otabek Altin." He glared at the other. "You are going to get yourself killed and all I can say is that I told you it would happen!" 

"Yura," Otabek started calmly, placing his hands on Yuri's shoulders, "I won't die because no one will ever know what happened. It'll be our secret, alright?" He waits for Yuri's response, but the blond just sighed again and glared at him. 

"It'll be fine. No one will ever find out." 

"You should hope so, Beka," Yuri told him quietly, though he sounded like he was hissing. "Or you'll end up dead before you can even say anything."

"I won't die, Yuri, I can promise you that." He replied, having enough faith in himself to at least stay alive.

"How did you even learn how to do this? Magic is  _nonexistent_ , at least it is now." The blond looked up at Otabek, squinting like he was trying to figure out a secret. "Otabek, did magic run in your family's bloodline?"

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging, "but maybe it did. I shouldn't even be able to do anything with it, though, considering that magic  _can't_ be used." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Maybe you're special, Beka," Yuri suggested. "Very special." 

He considered for longer than he would ever say. Perhaps he was something special, an anomaly of this magic-less world.  But nothing scared him more than the idea of hurting someone with it. If that happened, he'd surely be hunted and killed. Yuri believed in him, though, and for now that was all that mattered. 

He wouldn't forget, though, the fear he felt when he was told that he was to meet with the king and the prince. He knew that they might know something, and it scared him. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Tower of Dawn came out and it was all about Chaol and honestly, he reminded me of Otabek so much. They're both really fierce, yet at the same time, seem like they're hella bored so I was like 'well AU time it is.'


End file.
